


rest your love on me

by softtofustew



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Cute, DoPil, Fluff, Gen, it's just some soft stuff, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 18:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15125459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softtofustew/pseuds/softtofustew
Summary: wonpil's so, so tired of everything, but at the end of the day he'll always have dowoon to rest his love on.





	rest your love on me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ttamarrindo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttamarrindo/gifts).



> title: rest your love by the vamps // some soft dopil for the soul hehe

there’s only so much happiness in a person before happiness gradually evolves into a different, sadder emotion.

they’re all exhausted, out of energy as the band slumps back to their dorm after a whole day of interviews about their upcoming album, their latest concept and whatnot. sungjin resigns to the kitchen to pour himself a hot coffee (and almost burning himself in the process, no surprise there), brian hogs the instant ramen and jae, a little less tired than the others, plops himself onto the couch and scrolls through twitter.

out of all of them, wonpil shuffles into his dorm room, shared with sungjin, wordlessly, only his feet sliding against the floor, followed by the inevitable click of the door.

for a second, dowoon’s concern rises up in him, but dismisses the worry. they’re all tired, it’s 8pm, and sungjin’s asking what dinner to order. (“japanese, anyone?” “i’m good with my instant ramen,” brian counters, whereas jae hollers, “sushi for me! anything’s good!" from the couch in the living room.)

an hour later, only four of them are huddled around the dining table, and as dowoon slurps up his noodles, the alarm in his head rings off violently. he hadn’t wanted to pry into wonpil’s peace before, but the boy hasn’t eaten anything except some stew for lunch, barely much of it anyhow.

he hastily asks to be excused before jerking the chair back and hurrying to the door of the dorm room. as quietly as possible, the younger boy knocks gently on the door, once, twice. thrice; still no response.

dowoon breathes in deeply, then out. in, out, before twisting the doorknob softly and poking his head inside the room. on the bed sprawled a sleeping wonpil, socked feet dangling off the edge as he lays there. deep intakes of air are punctuated by wonpil’s heavy snores as dowoon tiptoes over to his bandmate absolutely knocked out.

kneeling down next to the bed, dowoon taps wonpil’s shoulder lightly, almost no contact at all. “hyung,” dowoon whispers softly. outside, the crickets chitter away, the blinds drawn, with slivers of moonlight creeping into the room. after a moment or two, dowoon taps wonpil’s arm with a bit more force. “wonpil ah, dinner’s ready.”

no response.

so. _so_ dowoon simply sits there earnestly, letting his eyes scan the sharp planes of the boy’s face, framed by his ruffled hair across his forehead and lips pink and chapped. for a second, dowoon considers kissing the boy awake, but it’s not like they’re anything like that, thus dowoon shakes wonpil’s arm a little.

this time, a grumble tumbles from wonpil’s lips, deep and raspy. “what is it,” he murmurs groggily, eyelids heavy.

“wonpil ah, hyung, dinner’s ready,” dowoon repeats, still shaking wonpil’s arm as softly as possible.

“don’t wanna eat,” wonpil huffs, before rolling over, away from dowoon. (dowoon lets out a sigh, but what can he do? wonpil was, truly, the bubbliest, most enthusiastic of them all during their scheduled events today.) patience still in his veins, dowoon shuffles over to the other side of the bed to face wonpil again.

quieter, dowoon drops his voice to a low, lullaby tone. “wonpil ah,” he says again. “you haven’t eaten much today; i know you’re tired but hyung, you have to eat.”

“don’t wanna,” wonpil pouts, jutting his lower lip out. dowoon decides against kissing it.

“hyung-”

“-i don’t wanna get up,” wonpil whines, his ears finally peeling open to stare right at dowoon. _thump, thump_ , goes his heart. “i don’t wanna eat because i don’t wanna get up.”

with those words in his head, a plan formulates in dowoon’s mind as he scrambles to his feet and heads out and into the kitchen. without a single word, dowoon retrieves the hand wrap they had ordered for wonpil - “wait, are you bringing that into the room?” sungjin asks demandingly. “you better not spill anything in there ah, dowoonie.” “yes, hyung.” - and dashes back to the dorm in lightning speed.

when he returns, wonpil still lays there in the same position, but dowoon is surprised to see him awake. “wonpil ah,” dowoon murmurs faintly as he kneels back down. he shows the takeaway container proudly. “i brought your dinner inside. you said you didn’t want to get up, right?”

at dowoon’s antics, wonpil can’t help but giggle, slowly lifting his head from the bed. he shifts his seating position before patting at the spot for dowoon to rest. grinning, the younger one opens the container and takes up the wrap in a tissue. “i’m going to feed you, hyung,” dowoon announces cheekily as he lifts the wrap to his lips.

wonpil giggles once again, before taking a dainty bite out of the wrap.

as time passes by, the flower is watered again, and it blossoms. beautifully.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked reading this one!! squeal with me about dopil at:
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/softtofustew_) // [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/softtofustew_) // [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/softtofustew)


End file.
